Green Rain
by ByunChannie
Summary: Aku tidak mencuri/Terima kasih chanyeol-ssi/Tidak baik ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain/Aku tidak mengira aku akan ke tempat ini pada malam hari biasanya aku sedang les sekarang/BaekYeol/ChanBaek/SchoolLife/Bullying/BaekYeol/ChanBaek here. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**Prolog**

**.**

"**Byun Baek Hyun kelas 9-3, keluar saat guru mengajar, selalu terlambat, pembuat onar, membolos saat tes, merusak peralatan praktek, berkelahi dengan senior, membawa rokok ke sekolah, tidur di kelas, mencuri–**

"**Aku tidak mencuri"**

"**Berbohong, kau tidak seharusnya berbohong"**

"**Aku tidak berbohong, walaupun aku pembuat onar aku tidak pernah mencuri"**

"**Jadi, apa penjelasan mu tentang ponsel Kim Jong Dae yang ada di dalam ranselmu?"**

"**Aku tidak tahu soal itu, dan aku bersumpah aku tidak mengambilnya!"**

"**Byun Baek Hyun , keluar saat guru mengajar, selalu terlambat, pembuat onar, membolos saat tes, merusak peralatan praktek, berkelahi dengan senior, membawa rokok ke sekolah, tidur di kelas, mencuri ponsel, berbohong, dan sekarang membentak guru"**

"**Jung songsaenim–**

"**Anda di skors selama satu minggu, bawa orang tua mu senin depan dan silakan keluar dari ruanganku sekarang"**

**.**

**.**

"**YA! Mana rokok yang kau janjikan semalam?!"**

"**Guru ku menyitanya, maaf"**

"**Dasar bodoh!"**

**Buagh!**

**Buagh!**

**Dugh!**

"**Tidak berguna! Menyembunyikan rokok saja tidak bisa! Ah, kami maafkan untuk hari ini, kalau besok kau tidak membawa apa yang kau janjikan. Siapkan kuku jarimu untuk kami cabut! Mengerti?!"**

**Baekhyun mengangguk.**

**Baekhyun bangkit berdiri saat melihat kawanan berandalan itu meninggalkannya, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dan berjalan terseok keluar dari gang sempit itu. Bukannya baekhyun tidak ingin melawan, memang siapa yang berani melawan jika mereka membawa senjata tajam di dalam tas mereka.**

**.**

**.**

"**Mana orang tuamu byun baek hyun?"**

"**Mereka tidak bisa datang"**

"**Lantas, sekarang kau mau apa?"**

"**Songsaenim, aku mau dihukum apa saja oleh mu, tapi tidak memanggil orang tua ku ke sekolah"**

"**Kenapa? Kau takut orang tuamu tahu kelakuanmu?"**

"**Tidak, tapi orang tuaku benar-benar tidak bisa"**

"**Hah, bersihkan toilet, ruang auditorium, sapu lapangan selama seminggu penuh. Sekarang silakan keluar"**

"**Baik, terima kasih songsaenim"**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan santai dan melenggang menuju bangkunya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.**

"**Oh, coba lihat pencuri itu sudah datang lagi rupanya, hahahahaha"**

"**Tidak malu rupanya"**

"**Mungkin dia sudah sering melakukannya maka dia tidak merasa malu lagi, hahahahaha"**

"**Kau benar juga"**

**BRAK!**

**Jongdae menggebrak meja baekhyun membuat sang pemilik mendongak untuk melihatnya.**

"**Kau– benar-benar tidak punya rasa malu, heh?"**

"**Untuk apa aku malu untuk hal yang tidak kulakukan?"**

"**Hah! Hey apa kalian dengar apa yang dia katakan?! Dia bilang dia tidak melakukannya! Hahahahahahaha" jongdae tertawa mengejek di depan baekhyun yang diikuti oleh seisi kelas kecuali sesosok pemuda yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Pemuda itu hanya fokus dengan buku di tangannya.**

"**Seisi kelas juga tahu, kalau Byun Baek Hyun adalah pencuri. Maka, jangan cari masalah denganku atau kau dapat yang lebih parah dari ini." jongdae berbisik di dekat telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun mengepal tangannya, berusaha memendam amarahnya.**

"**KALIAN HATI-HATI LAH DENGAN BARANG MILIK KALIAN, JANGAN SAMPAI BARANG ITU BERPINDAH DENGAN SENDIRINYA KE DALAM TAS BYUN BAEK HYUN!" jongdae berteriak membuat seisi kelas kembali riuh dengan tawa.**

**Baekhyun hanya diam, mungkin memang benar jika dia seorang pembuat onar, tapi dia bukan pencuri.**

**BRAK!**

**Jongdae menendang kaki meja baekhyun dan menyeringai sebelum meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.**

**Sementara pemuda yang duduk di pojok sana melirik baekhyun dengan sudut matanya dan kembali fokus dengan bukunya.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**Haloooo, ini dengan ff baru~ ^^  
>mian kalau yang kemarin-kemarin belum lanjut ffnya...<br>soalnya lagi ada ide lain... .  
>ini terinspirasi dari drama Queen's Classroom yang itu keren banget... .<br>dan ini lebih tepatnya terinspirasi dengan tokoh Oh Dong Gu... .  
>semoga ini bisa di terima yaaa... .<strong>

**Di tunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun... .  
>thanks buat yg udah baca... ^^<br>salam kecup... :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Do Kyung Soo Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^  
><strong>  
><strong>Ini di repost jdinya tolong review lgi bgi yg udah review...soalnya review klian ikut pergi sama ff-nya... T^T<strong>

**bagi yg belum baca silakan baca n review yaa... ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak bersurai brunette tampak melangkah dengan riang lengkap dengan seragam biru tua, tas ransel hitam dan sepatu putih. Di name tagnya tertulis nama Byun Baek Hyun. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir untuknya sebagai pelajar menengah pertama. Tahun depan jika beruntung dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun melangkah di koridor sekolahnya mencari-cari kelasnya, tersenyum pada beberapa siswa yang mengenalnya dan membungkuk pada guru-guru yang berlalu-lalang.

"9-3, 9-3, 9-3,9–ah, disini!" Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya saat menemukan kelas yang akan didiaminya selama setahun ini. "Byun Baek Hyun, kau harus mengurangi kenakalanmu dan jalani tahun terakhir ini dengan baik" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan tersenyum saat mendapati Kyungsoo sedang melambai padanya.

"Ah, jadi kita sekelas tahun ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku memimpikan ini, hahahahahaha" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Dewi fortuna sedang di pihak kita saat ini" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Jadi, siapa wali kelas kita tahun ini?"

"Menurut yang ku dengar katanya Jung Songsaenim"

"Ahh, guru itu sangat menyebalkan dan aku tidak suka padanya"

"Tidak ada yang menyukainya kecuali anak-anak kutu buku itu Baek" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan mendapati orang itu duduk di pojok lagi seperti biasanya.

"So, kita sekelas dengannya?" Baekhyun menunjuk pemuda itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Maksudmu Park Chan Yeol? Sepertinya begitu, dia sangat pintar kau tahu. Saingan sangat banyak di kelas ini" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan di posisi 10 terbawah, kan masih ada aku. Lagipula kau juga pintar, hahahahahahaha"

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini dan tidak peduli dengan sekolah mu?" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan erangan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu sakit, dasar!" Baekhyun mendaratkan jitakan di kening Kyungsoo "Aku peduli tapi tidak berlebihan sepertimu"

"Kau–

"Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan perkataannya dan Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, disana terdapat segerombolan anak lelaki dan yang satunya melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bangkit dari bangkunya meninggalkan kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak preman itu. Setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

"Selamat pagi songsaenim"

"Salam kenal, saya Jung Songsaenim yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk setahun ke depan. Mohon kerja samanya dan saya tidak akan menentukan posisi tempat duduk kalian. Jadi duduklah dengan teman yang kalian sukai dan bekerja sama lah untuk tujuan yang baik selama setahun ini" Jung songsaenim tersenyum sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berhighfive ria secara diam-diam.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangannya dan Jung songsaenim menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Kim Min Seok?"

"Songsaenim, apa kita tidak memilih ketua kelas terlebih dahulu?" murid yang bernama Minseok itu bersuara dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas untuk mendapatkan persetujuan.

"Oh, hampir lupa kalau kita mempunya sesi tersebut, jadi siapa yang ingin menjadi calon-calonnya, hanya 5. Setelah itu kita tentukan dengan voting. Silakan angkat tangan kalian yang ingin menjadi calon ketua kelas" Jung songsaenim memegang sebuah kapur tulis dan berdiri di samping papan tulis bersiap untuk menulis nama para calon.

Kim Jong Dae mengangkat tangannya.

Kim Joon Myeon mengangkat tangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, angkat tanganmu" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya atau tidak. Baekhyun melihat sudah ada murid lain yang mengangkat tangannya. "Cepat Kyungsoo-ya, sudah ada tiga orang yang mengangkat tangannya, ahh kau lama" Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Jung songsaenim menuliskan kelima nama tersebut, Kim Jong Dae, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Min Seok, Park Chan Yeol, dan Do Kyung Soo. Baekhyun agak terkejut saat melihat nama Chanyeol ada di papan tulis, karena tidak mungkin orang seperti Chanyeol mau mengangkat tangannya secara cuma-cuma, dulu sewaktu sekelas dengan pemuda bermarga Park itu. Ia dipilih secara istimewa oleh guru. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan seperti dugaan Baekhyun, pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya. Entah apa yang dibacanya.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan voting, semuanya tundukkan kepala kalian ke atas meja. Tidak ada yang boleh mengintip dan angkat kalian. Satu orang hanya boleh satu kali, paham?" semua murid hanya mengangguk paham, Baekhyun kembali menatap nama yang ada di papan tulis, pilihan kali ini cukup sulit.

"Nah sekarang tundukan kepala kalian. Kim Jong Dae"

Nama pertama sudah disebutkan, Baekhyun merasa ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya, ia sudah berjanji pada Jong Dae kalau ia akan memilihnya. Ya, murid yang memanggilnya tadi pagi adalah Jong Dae dan jika dia mengangkat tangannya ia tidak bisa memberikan suaranya pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin tidak apa tidak mengangkat tangannya lagipula Jong Dae juga tidak tahu. Baekhyun tetap tidak mengangkat tangannya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun mengintipnya. Kemudian saat giliran Kyungsoo tiba, Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengangkat tangannya.

.

.

"Byun Baek Hyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya di teriakkan oleh seseorang, dan ia tahu betul siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berbalik.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba kerah seragamnya dicengkram erat hingga ia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya. Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan orang tersebut berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya yang sudah terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya tercekik.

Brak!

Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja saat orang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan menendang Baekhyun dibagian perut.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau?!" Baekhyun bangkit dan mendorong orang tersebut dengan keras.

Dugh!

Baekhyun terdorong ke dinding koridor dengan keras ke dinding koridor, pemuda yang mendorongnya menatapnya dengan tajam. Tangan-tangannya mencengkram lengan dan menahan pundak Baekhyun cukup keras.

"Kau! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?!" Jong Dae berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya erat. "Aku kalah satu suara dengan si brengsek Kyungsoo itu gara-gara kau!"

Baekhyun terdiam dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Jong Dae bisa mengetahuinya.

"Tak bisa mengelak, eh? Sehun yang memberitahuku" Jong Dae menampar pipi Baekhyun mengakibatkan sudut bibirnya luka. "Kau tahu kan jika aku harus mempunya posisi dan catatan yang baik untuk masuk dengan cara yang lebih mudah ke sekolah menengah atas dengan taraf internasional?" suara Jong Dae melembut dan Jong Dae melepas cengkramannya di lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam, tapi dalam hati ia mengutuk Jong Dae. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak terakhir kali ia berkelahi melawan Jong Dae ia hampir saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Ayah Jong Dae merupakan penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini. Murid biasa sepertinya tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Dengan alasan konyol seperti ini, Jong Dae bisa saja membully dirinya hingga tidak bisa berjalan dan jika ia melawan, ia bisa saja menjadi pihak yang bersalah disini. Jadi tidak melawan akan lebih baik.

Bugh!

Satu tinjuan mendarat di perut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun meringis dan jatuh merosot ke lantai. Seringaian muncul di wajah Jong Dae menandakan bahwa ia cukup puas dengan kerjanya.

"Seharusnya kau mengangkat tanganmu tadi" Jong Dae berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan membelai pipinya– Plak! Jong Dae menampar pipi kanan Baekhyun. "Lain kali, turuti saja apa yang ku suruh! Bodoh!" Jong Dae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tas Baekhyun. Dipungutnya tas ransel hitam tersebut.

"Jangan! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah.

Jong Dae menyeringai dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di koridor sekolah, ini memang sudah sangat sore. Tidak ada orang di sekolah saat sore hari. Tidak ada kecuali si bodoh Baekhyun, yang menunggu sekolahnya dan sekolah sebelah sepi agar tidak diganggu oleh senior-senior sekolah sebelah.

"Jong Dae!" mata Baekhyun membelalak saat melihat apa yang Jong Dae lakukan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" Jong Dae menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju jendela dan menatap tasnya yang tergeletak jauh dibawah sana.

"SIALAN KAU KIM JONG DAE!" Baekhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin membuat Jong Dae yang masih menuruni tangga menyeringai saat mendengarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri saat merasa tidak terlalu sakit lagi, namun setelah berdiri rasa sakit pada perutnya masih cukup terasa. Baekhyun berjalan secara perlahan dan menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan berpegangan pada sisi tangga.

Saat menuruni tangga lantai dua, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya berdiri dua anak tangga darinya dan ditangannya ada tas miliknya.

"Ini..." anak itu menyerahkan tas tersebut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Gomawo chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memakai ranselnya namun rasa nyeri masih terasa di pundaknya akibat perlakuan Jong Dae tadi.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun-ssi, ada darah di sudut bibirmu" Chanyeol menaiki satu anak tangga dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun membuat mereka bertatap-tatapan dan Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa gugup. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap darah yang sudah setengah mengering di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun membeku dengan kepala tertunduk. "Apa itu tidak sakit Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya kembali.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, hehe aww"

"Jangan dipaksa menyengir begitu kalau bibir mu terluka. Kau tidak mau pulang?" setelah mengatakannya Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di sekolah sesore ini, dan sepertinya dari tadi ia tidak melihat Chanyeol. Anak ini memang sangat misterius, muncul tiba-tiba dan daritadi Baekhyun tidak melihat ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Saat bertanya apa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa pun ia hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ehh, Chanyeol tunggu aku! Aww! Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

**Nah ini chap 1 udah keluar .  
>tolong tinggalkan jejak yaa buat yg udah baca... ^^<br>dan maaf kalau ini masih banyak kekurangannya, mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**Big Thanks To:**

**CozalouLaya:  
>hehe, Baekhyunnya lagi ga pandai bersosialisasi xDD<br>ini chap 1 udah keluar~  
>Thanks for RnR<br>review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^  
>thanks thanks thanks<br>salam kecup :***

**LoveCouple:  
>ini udah ada chap 1~ ^^<br>Thanks for RnR  
>review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^<br>thanks thanks thanks  
>salam kecup :*<strong>

**Ritaanjani4:  
>Chen kan preman sekolah xDD<br>disini Chen karakternya emang nyebelin #dibacokChen xD  
>yups, yang duduk di pojokkan itu Chanyeol ^^<br>dibaca terus yaa~~ ^^  
>Thanks for RnR<br>review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^  
>thanks thanks thanks<br>salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
>heehee,,baca aja terus chingu 3<br>yups, itu Chanyeol, urie Happy Virus 3  
>heehee,,disini Baekhyun emang dinakal-nakalin tapi klo udh sama Chanyeol jinak(?) kok xDD<br>Thanks for RnR  
>review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^<br>thanks thanks thanks  
>salam kecup :*<strong>

**Thanks banget buat yang udh baca :*  
>ditunggu Kritik dan Sarannya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol yang tingginya cukup terpaut jauh dengannya, yang dipanggil membalikkan badan tingginya dan menatap si pendek yang sedang berjalan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang apa di sekolah sesore ini?" Baekhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol dan berjalan bersamanya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ada urusan dengan guru" Chanyeol menyingkap ujung lengannya dan melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30

"Oh, memang masih ada guru sesore ini? Jadi, apa mereka mendengar aku berteriak tadi? Omo, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan guru gara-gara mengatai Jong Dae sialan" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil meremas-remas tali ranselnya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghela napasnya.

Chanyeol memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatap matanya "Dengar Baekhyun-ssi, ruang guru itu kedap suara mereka tidak mungkin mendengar suaramu"

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya gugup. Sudah dua tahun lebih ia sekelas dengan Chanyeol dan bahkan mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelum ini dan sekarang mereka berada di jarak sedekat ini. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hari ini?

Chanyeol yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, pulanglah dengan selamat"

Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terdiam dan sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun sadar dan tidak mendapatkan Chanyeol di sekelilingnya.

"Dasar mirip setan, datang tiba-tiba, pergi juga tiba-tiba"

Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan mendapati segerombolan anak berseragam SMP lain sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya sejenak dan menatap mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Byunie?"

Baekhyun menepis tangan pemuda tersebut dan mendecih.

"Apa lagi hari ini?"

"Kau! Hahh untung aku sedang dalam mood baik hari ini, kami mendapatkan pekerjaan rumah yang merepotkan dari guru kami, kau pasti bisa membantu kami kan?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya matematika, kau bisa kan?" celetuk salah seorang lainnya yang sedang mengulum lolipop.

"Tentu saja, jadi kita akan mengerjakannya di tempat biasa?"

"Ya, dibawah jembatan seperti biasa. Kami akan membelikanmu empat bungkus ramyun jika kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya" anak yang memegang dagu Baekhyun sebelumnya merangkul pundak Baekhyun akrab sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

Mereka hanya "teman" "malam" Baekhyun. Anak terlantar atau tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tua masing-masing seperti Baekhyun. Mereka mengajari Baekhyun banyak hal termasuk bela diri dan mereka juga yang sering membuat lukisan indah di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak peduli mereka baik atau tidak yang penting ia tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke sekolah hari ini dengan plester kecil di sudut bibirnya. Namun senyumnya segera terpasang di wajahnya saat memasuki kelas, menyapa setiap murid dengan senyum dan tentunya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Baekhyun mendatangi Kyungsoo dan sebelum duduk ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan buku anehnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sedang apa?"

"Berlatih beberapa soal untuk tes nanti" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mata dan tangan yang terfokus pada soal-soal yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tes? Tes apalagi pikir Baekhyun. Semalam ia mengerjakan PR anak-anak berandalan itu yang hanya membayarnya dengan empat bungkus ramyum dan hari ini ada tes lagi?!

Telan Baekhyun sekarang.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat tidak mendengar suara teman sebangkunya itu dan mendapati Baekhyun yang diam dengan mata sipit yang membulat.

"Matematika hari ini" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mengerikan.

"Oh..." ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi biasa dan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mukamu kenapa? Berkelahi lagi? Di saat semuanya sibuk belajar kau malah berkelahi" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan menutup matanya. Semalam ia benar-benar kurang tidur.

.

.

Semua murid berdiri di belakang kelas dan sesuai dengan perjanjian yang mendapat nilai di atas 90 boleh memilih loker yang akan menjadi milik mereka selama setahun ini dan boleh memilih jadwal piketnya sendiri dan tidak ditentukan oleh guru.

"Sekarang saya akan membacakan hasilnya yang cukup mengecewakan karena hanya ada dua orang yang mendapat nilai di atas 90. Saya harap kalian akan lebih giat belajar untuk tes berikutnya" Kim songsaenim tersenyum dan menatap semua muridnya yang sedang harap-harap cemas.

"Untuk yang mendapat nilai 100 di tes kali ini, Park Chan Yeol"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang maju untuk mengambil kertasnya tanpa ekspresi dan hanya membungkuk kecil dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menegakkan posisi berdirinya bersiap untuk maju karena ia yakin setelah ini namanya akan disebutkan oleh Jung songsaenim.

"Dan di posisi kedua tertinggi dengan nilai 94"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghela napasnya saat Jung songsaenim mengangkat kertasnya.

"Byun Baek Hyun"

Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun yang nampak tersenyum dan melangkah menuju Kim songsaenim, Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya tanpa sadar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit tidak terima bagaimana seorang Baekhyun mengalahkannya.

"Dan berikutnya dengan nilai 89, Do Kyung Soo"

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan air muka yang kurang senang dan masih dengan tangan yang mengepal, setelah menerima kertasnya dan membungkuk pada Kim songsaenim ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menatap kertasnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang melipat kertasnya dan memasukkan kertasnya ke dalam tas.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa?"

"Err...kau kan mendapat hak istimewa yaitu kau bisa menentukan letak lokermu kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Nah, sebenarnya dari awal aku sangat ingin memilih lokerku tapi ternyata aku tidak mendapat nilai lebih dari 90 jadi bagaimana kalau hak milik mu kau berikan padaku? Kau juga tidak masalah kan jika tidak memilih letak loker?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, sebenarnya ia juga ingin memilih letak loker, ia ingin memilih loker atas nomor satu. Tapi karena Kyungsoo yang meminta ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak masalah" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Nanti jika Kim songsaenim selesai membagikan semua kertas-kertas itu dan tiba giliran pemilihan loker aku ingin kau memilih loker atas nomor satu, ya? Nanti kau berikan kuncinya padaku dan aku akan berikan kunciku pada mu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Kyungsoo segera merangkul Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Kim Songsaenim memanggil nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memilih kunci loker mereka dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan Baekhyun akan memilih loker nomor satu dan nanti dengan terpaksa akan ia serahkan pada Kyungsoo, sementara Chanyeol mengambil nomor 11 loker atas. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memainkan kunci lokernya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya.

Setelah semua murid mendapat kunci lokernya masing-masing, Kim songsaenim berbicara panjang lebar tentang pentingnya kebersihan loker dan dilarang menyimpan benda-benda tajam atau barang-barang terlarang. Kim songsaenim terus berbicara hingga waktu pelajaran usai. Setelah memberi salam, Kim songsaenim pun meninggalkan ruang kelas 9-3 itu.

"Ini.." Kyungsoo meletakkan kunci loker miliknya di depan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. "Loker bawah nomor 22" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan kunci loker miliknya pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menyerahkan kunci lokernya pada Kyungsoo dan ia menghela napasnya.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di bawah jembatan tempat biasa ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan nyatanya ia memang sedang bersama mereka sekarang. Salah seorang dari mereka sedang menyulut api rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Baekhyun, apa kau punya uang?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Tao yang sedang menyulut api rokoknya.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia ingin pulang bukan duduk disini bersama dengan orang-orang berbahaya seperti mereka, kalau tidak ditarik paksa mana mungkin dia mau kesini.

"Bodoh!" Kai mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk, ia benar-benar tidak mau melawan mereka lagi dengan kekerasan. Dia sudah bertobat.

"Besok kau datang dan bawa uang yang banyak, arachi?" ujar Kai dengan suara yang diimutkan di ujung kalimatnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan berdiri mengambil tasnya.

"Aku tidak janji tapi akan aku usahakan, dan sekarang aku harus pulang besok ada tes"

Kai, Tao, Taemin, dan Amber menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dari mereka kemudian kembali larut dalam pesta kecil mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju flat kecilnya, dibukanya pintu depan yang tampak sedikit usang dan menimbulkan bunyi kriet~

Dilemparkannya tas hitam miliknya ke sembarang tempat, ia duduk di depan meja kecil yang terhidang beberapa makanan.

"Bibi mengantar makanan rupanya" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap makanan-makanan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menyalakan TV, hanya ada satu saluran di TV-nya yaitu saluran komedi yang menampilkan lawakan-lawakan tua yang diulang-ulang.

Baekhyun menyuapkan makanan satu demi satu ke dalam mulutnya sambil matanya menatap layar TV yang sudah sering menampilkan adegan yang ditontonnya. Tak jarang suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar hingga ke segala sisi rumah sepi ini.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat piring dan mangkuknya ke dapur. Mencucinya hingga bersih sambil bersenandung ria. Tidak ada hiburan di rumah ini selain TV satu saluran itu.

Baekhyun menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.10 dan membaringkan dirinya ke atas kasur tipis yang sudah berwarna kusam miliknya. Matanya ia pejamkan, semua kejadian yang telah ia alami melintas dan berputar di kepalanya seperti film tua.

"**Tidak berguna! Menyembunyikan rokok saja tidak bisa!**

"**Aku tidak butuh anak pembawa sial sepertimu!"**

"**Hey pencuri!"**

"**Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, ayahnya kan masuk penjara"**

"**Aku tidak mau bermain dengan mu"**

"**Sana pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku!"**

"**Baekhyun, mau taruhan game? Kalau kau menang aku akan membelikan mu makanan kaleng"**

"**Ibu..aku lapar"**

"**Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal di panti ini bersama mereka"**

Baekhyun membuka matanya, setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tebalnya dan berdoa dibalik selimutnya berharap ia tidak bermimpi buruk malam ini.

.

.

Suasana kelas hening dan semuanya tampak serius melihat kertas penuh soal-soal sulit di depan mereka. Setiap bangku pun diberi jarak, tidak ada yang boleh menoleh atau meminjam apapun dan tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang minta izin ke toilet.

Baekhyun menggenggam pensilnya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit cukup kuat sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas perutnya yang terasa sakit. Keringat mulai bercucuran melewati dahinya. Tangannya mulai gemetar karena ia sudah menahan rasa sakitnya sekitar sepuluh menit dan itu terasa sangat lama.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya "Song...Songsaenim"

Sontak semua yang ada di kelas menoleh pada Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Shin songsaenim.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Bolehkah aku minta izin ke ruang kesehatan? Perutku sangat sakit songsaenim, aku tidak berbohong"

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar saat tes Baekhyun-ssi, dan trikmu sudah dapat dibaca olehku jadi duduk diam dan kerjakan soalmu"

"Tapi songsaenim aku sudah tidak tahan" Baekhyun berkata sambil menggenggam erat pensilnya.

"Kau keluar hanya karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

"Songsaenim" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Shin songsaenim yang kini menatapnya balik. "Anda tahu jika Baekhyun-ssi benar-benar kesakitan dan tidak berbohong mengapa anda tidak biarkan ia keluar?"

"Peraturan dibuat untuk ditaati Chanyeol-ssi dan kembali duduk dan kerjakan soalmu"

"Andwaeyo songsaenim, aku ingin meminta izin atas nama ku sendiri dan ingin membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan" Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh dan mendapat tatapan dari seluruh kelas sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau menerima resikonya?" Shin songsaenim menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne songsaenim" Chanyeol keluar dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun "Kajja!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan disambut dengan ragu-ragu oleh Baekhyun.

D.O menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Kyungsoo-ssi lanjutkan tugas mu!" sontak Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan di depan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun yang merasa sangat kesakitan berjalan pelan sambil berpegang pada tempat murid-murid biasa menggantungkan payung-payungnya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan dan meremas-remas perutnya. Baekhyun terus berpikir apa karena ia makan terlalu banyak kimchi semalam.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung.

"Naik, aku akan menggendongmu"

Baekhyun naik ke atas punggung Chanyeol, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan mengapitkan kaki-kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menelusuri koridor. Hangat. Punggung Chanyeol terasa hangat bagi Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol membuat sang pemilik merasakan desiran aneh di dada kirinya.

1 menit...2 menit...3 menit...5 menit...

"Chanyeol-ssi"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu rendah dan begitu dekat dengan telinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup 5 kali lebih cepat tapi bukan Chanyeol jika ia tidak pandai mengontrol dirinya.

"Hm?"

"JALAN LAH LEBIH CEPAT DAN BELOK KE TOILET PERUTKU BENAR-BENAR SAKIT! RASANYA SUDAH MAU KELUAR!"

"Mwo?! Jorok sekali kau!"

.

.

**Nah akhirnya ini chapter 2 selesai juga~~ ^^  
>sekali lagi ff ini terinspirasi dari drama queen's classroom jadi mungkin ada persamaan adegan dan cerita~~ ^^<br>maaf kalau ini masih ada kekurangannya, di nanti selalu kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**Big Thanks To:**

**CozalouLaya**

**LoveCouple**

**Ritaanjani4**

**SyJessi22**

**BaekYeoleuuu**

**Dan buat yg udah review chap 1 kemarin, maaf namanya ga ditulisin soalnya itu pergi bersama ff-nya T^T**

**Review lagi yaa chingudeul~~**

**Thanks a lot buat yg udah luangin waktu buat baca ff saya...**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^  
>(jika ada tulisan bold di tengah-tengah dan bahasa korea itu anggap aja Background music-nya, hehe ^.^)<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Haahh, leganya" Baekhyun keluar dari toilet sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Chanyeol memandangnya sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan, mintalah obat dan istirahat"

"Kau?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan menemanimu di ruang kesehatan?"

"Aku pikir begitu"

"Tentu saja tidak dan kau harus benar-benar ke ruang kesehatan karena kau keluar atas nama ku"

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengendikkan bahunya melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan segera bergegas menuju ke ruang kesehatan sesuai saran atau bisa disebut perintah Chanyeol.

.  
>.<p>

Chanyeol menggesar pintu kelasnya, membuat kelas yang riuh menjadi hening seketika. Chanyeol menatap ke semua murid yang sedang menatapnya juga dan ia berlalu menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok, namun saat melewati bangku Minseok ia berhenti karena namanya dipanggil oleh sang pemilik bangku.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Minseok yang mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi saat tes sudah selesai, Shin songsaenim bilang bahwa nilaimu akan dipotong karena kau sudah melanggar aturan" Minseok berkata sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah yang besar" Chanyeol menjawab Minseok dan kembali melangkah. Beberapa murid tampak berbisik satu sama lain terutama para gadis.

"Chan–Chanyeol-ssi" Minseok kembali bersuara dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Wae?" Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Minseok aneh.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan munkin melakukan hal yang tadi kau lakukan" Sehun yang duduk di atas meja yang berada di depan bangku Minseok mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Minseok. Hampir semua murid menatap serius pada mereka, ada yang mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Minseok.

"Kau tahu, untuk apa kita mendapat nilai bagus jika kita tidak mempunyai moral yang baik? Melihat teman kita tersiksa dan berpura-pura tidak tahu hanya yang untuk angka yang ditulis dengan spidol atau pen?" Chanyeol menatap Minseok dan Sehun bergantian. Kyungsoo yang semula sibuk dengan ponselnya akhirnya tertarik juga dengan pembicaraan Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Moral yang baik tidak akan cukup untuk membawamu masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas bertaraf internasional Chanyeol dan aku tahu seberapa inginnya ibu mu melihat mu masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas internasional" Minseok menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya. Ibu Minseok, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berteman baik. Mereka teman arisan bersama. Kadang mereka juga ikut bersama ibu mereka. Mereka makan dan mengerjakan tugas sedangkan ibu mereka berbincang hal yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Ini bukan masalah besar Minseok, hanya gagal di satu tes harian bukan berarti akan mengubah seluruh hidupmu. Lagipula nilai bisa dicari" Chanyeol menatap Minseok.

Seorang anak yang duduk di pojok dekat pintu belakang kelas menatap mereka dan kembali menggoreskan ujung pensilnya ke buku sketsa miliknya. Tangannya begitu cepat dan pandangannya begitu lekat.

"Kau tahu apa yang menjadi masalah di sini?" Sehun pun angkat bicara.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Beberapa murid juga mengubah posisi duduk maupun berdiri mereka untuk memperhatikan dengan jelas pembicaraan antara tiga orang ini. Yang menjadi istimewa disini adalah Chanyeol. Anak pendiam yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah siapa yang kau tolong. Kau merusak citra dirimu dengan menolong pembuat onar seperti Baekhyun" Sehun turun dari meja dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sisi meja sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang Baekhyun yang pembuat onar, dia berbeda sekarang. Kalian berbicara seperti aku baru saja menolong seorang penjahat" Chanyeol menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Chanyeol, Minseok, dan Sehun memang sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak. Mereka tampak kurang akrab di sekolah, karena Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi anak yang lebih pendiam saat sudah masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama tapi mereka masih cukup sering berkumpul diluar jam sekolah. Mereka sama-sama tahu siapa itu Baekhyun, Minseok dan Sehun memilih untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang perlahan menjadi tertarik dengan sosok Baekhyun setelah dua tahun menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" Minseok mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap ke depan dan Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Murid-murid yang melihat mereka pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing mengingat jam pelajaran yang sudah berganti yang berarti akan ada guru yang masuk.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk sambil meremas sisi-sisi meja, pandangannya ia buang jauh ke arah jendela.

Chanyeol merasa sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok dan Sehun. Mereka keterlaluan.

.

**.**

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Baekhyun menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan cepat mengingat ia akan terlambat sebentar lagi, ia terus berlari. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang berada di depannya sedang menaiki tangga secara perlahan, ia memperlambat langkahnya dan mengatur murid bertubuh kecil, bertas ransel merah, sepatu hitam, dan buku sketsa ditangannya menaiki tangga sambil menunduk.

"Cepatlah! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat!" Baekhyun meraih pergelangan anak itu bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berlari. Anak itu menoleh pada Baekhyun memperlihat wajah manisnya.

"Kau saja duluan, aku tidak mau berlari"

"Tsk, kau ini sudah mau terlambat masih saja keras kepala!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan membawanya menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, mereka masih harus menaiki tangga karena ini baru menuju lantai 3 dan kelas mereka ada di lantai 4.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring menyebar ke setiap sudut sekolah. Baekhyun dan Luhan mempercepat langkah kaki mereka dan akhirnya kelas yang dituju dari tadi sudah berada di depan mata.

Srak.

Pintu kelas digeser dengan kasar oleh Baekhyun. Bunyi pintu yang digeser secara kasar itu membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertumpah pada dua makhluk yang tampak sangat tidak elit itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sementara Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya menunduk dan berjalan masuk mendahului Baekhyun yang sibuk menyengir sehingga membuatnya menubruk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Luhan sudah duduk di posisinya. Baekhyun pun mengikuti jejak Luhan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Pagi Kyungsoo-ah"

"Pagi juga Baek, terlambat huh?" Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah...hampir seperti biasa" Baekhyun menyengir dan membuat tanda peace pada Kyungsoo.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi? Dan kenapa kau bisa datang bersama anak aneh itu?"

"Bangun kesiangan hehe. Maksudmu Luhan? Oh, aku bertemu dengannya di tangga tadi" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran.

"Dia itu sangat pendiam dan kau tau dia selalu berada di peringkat terakhir dalam hal apapun, tidak ada guru yang suka padanya. Kalau di film dia itu tokoh yang ada di balik layar" Kyungsoo berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang Luhan dan baru berhenti setelah Shin Songsaenim masuk sementara Baekhyun tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya Luhan anak yang manis.

.

**.**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi menandakan waktunya pulang. Semua murid bergegas memasukkan buku mereka dan beberapa juga tampak mengganti sepatunya yang diambilnya di loker yang terletak dibelakang kelas.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku duluan ya, ada les soalnya" Kyungsoo berdiri dan memapah tas ranselnya.

"Nae, hati-hati di jalan" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melambai pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah mulai sepi dan kelas juga berwarna agak oranye akibat sinar matahari sore yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela kelas.

Hari ini Baekhyun kebagian tugas membersihkan kelas bersama Luhan, Luna, dan Chanyeol. Tetapi karena ia dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kelas saat ulangan Shin songsaenim mereka menjadi harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan yaitu membersihkan toilet di lantai 3 dan 4 bersama Luhan. Kenapa Luhan? Karena nilai Luhan yang paling rendah di kelas. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, Luhan selalu menjadi yang terakhir.

Bangku demi bangku digeser oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, setiap sudut disapu oleh Luna dan Luhan. Bangku dan meja guru juga dilap hingga bersih, papan tulis di hapus hingga bersih, tong sampah yang tadinya penuh juga sudah dibuang isinya oleh Baekhyun ke pembuangan sampah sekolah yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

"Yos! Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku pamit pulang dulu semuanya, ada les sebentar lagi. Tidak apa kan?" Luna memapah tas merah mudanya, dan menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan bergantian.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar "Ya,ya, kau boleh pulang sekarang, hehe" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah menyuruh Luna pergi.

Luna mencibir pada Baekhyun dan kemudian meninju lengannya pelan "Baik baik, aku pulang sekarang, annyeong" Luna membungkuk sedikit dan berlari menyusuri koridor meninggalkan kelas yang masih berisi tiga makhluk itu.

Chanyeol masih mengelap vas bunga yang diletak didekat jendela kelas, tangan besarnya menggenggam vas bunga tersebut dan mengelapnya hati-hati.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang lebar dan juga wajah Chanyeol yang sedang serius menatap pada vas bunga dan jari-jari panjang miliknya yang menempel pada vas bunga. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum muncul di wajah Baekhyun.

Setelah sekian lama menatap Chanyeol yang mengelap dari satu vas ke vas lainnya tanpa berkedip, Baekhyun merasa seseorang sedang menatapnya dan saat ia menoleh ia mendapati Luhan yang sedang menatapnya membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Ah..eh..Luhan-ssi, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum canggung pada Luhan sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Baik kalau begitu, aku akan menuju toilet, lebih cepat dibersihkan lebih cepat pulang!" "TOILET LANTAI 3 AKU DATANG!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tasnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan menoleh pada Luhan.

"Kau mau ikut? Kita masih punya toilet untuk dibersihkan" Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di tampatnya, Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju toilet yang sudah pasti ada Baekhyun di dalamnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kain pelnya kesana kemari, sambil menyanyi lagu yang tidak jelas Baekhyun terus mengepel lantai toilet yang sekarang sudah berwarna putih bersih lagi akibat sudah disikat oleh Chanyeol dan dipel oleh Baekhyun sementara Luhan baru saja kembali dari membuang sampah.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Luhan "Kalian kalau mau pulang boleh pulang sekarang, hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Toilet lantai atas bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap keringatnya menggunakan lengan seragamnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi jijik.

"Ahh, biar saja, Shin songsaenim juga tidak mungkin pergi melihat toiletnya. Pulanglah, di luar juga hampir gelap" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, ya? Ada les" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"A-aku juga, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, aku duluan ya Baekhyun-ssi" Luhan juga ikut menaruh tong sampahnya dan membungkuk kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga pulanglah" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum berlalu dari toilet, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya "Sekarang mari membersihkan toilet lantai 4! Semangat!" Baekhyun berlari menuju lantai 4, derap kakinya terdengar begitu jelas di koridor yang sepi. Tangan kirinya membawa ember dan tangan kanannya membawa pengepel. Kaki-kaki pendeknya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu depan toilet lantai 4, bau khas toilet menguar jelas menyerang indra penciuman Baekhyun "Bau sekali, dasar jorok semua murid yang ada disini. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, kalau semua murid jorok berarti aku juga dong? Aku tidak jorok!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, saatnya bersih-bersih!"

.

.

"Hah..membersihkan toilet sendirian memang melelahkan dan sudah jam berapa sekarang? Bahkan matahari benar-benar sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak apa, kau sudah melakukan hal baik, kau pasti banyak mendapatkan pahala Byun Baek Hyun hehe" Baekhyun menyengir dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah dengan riang.

**Oneuldo nan anbureul mutjyo?**

**(Sekali lagi pada hari ini, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa yang harus ku lakukan?)**

**Jichin harureul hollo georeoon naege**

**(Untukku, seseorang yang melewati hari yang melelahkan ini sendirian)**

**Sesangege billyeoon kkumeun**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku pinjam dari dunia ini)**

**Harumankeum darhaman ganeunde**

**(Satu-persatu mereka berlari dari hari-hariku)**

**Ireon nado gwaenchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki-kakinya di trotoar, matanya menatap toko-toko yang berjajar di sampingnya. Sebuah toko elektronik yang memajang TV 32inch di etalase tokonya sedang menampilkan seorang penyanyi yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia ingat sewaktu masih di sekolah dasar ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi mimpi itu perlahan pudar seiring dengan kerasnya hidup.

**Naega parandamyeon naega wonhandamyeon****kkumi dwehnayo****?**

**(Jika aku mengharapkan itu, jika aku menginginkan itu, apakah itu semua hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi?)**

**Byeori jijianhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati seperti bintang yang tak pernah jatuh?)**

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Na chaja hemaen****keugeon narankeol**

**(Apa yang aku cari selama ini adalah 'aku')**

Baekhyun berjalan melewati gang sempit yang setiap hari ia lalui untuk sampai ke flat kecilnya. Hanya ada lampu jalan yang menemaninya, tidak semua lampu jalan berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun lagi, sudah hampir tujuh tahun ia melewati jalan ini.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu flatnya, menjatuhkan ranselnya ke atas lantai, tubuhnya juga ikut merosot ke lantai. Dipijatnya kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal kemudian kedua lengannya yang ia pijat bergantian.

**Naeilye naege anbureul mudjyo?****Dachin maeumeun jogeum amulko inneunji?**

**(Aku bertanya pada diriku di masa depan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa hatiku yang luka sudah sembuh meski hanya sedikit?)**

**Sesangege badaon sangcheo****harumankeum neureoman ganeunde**

**(Luka yang ku terima dari dunia ini, yang sakitnya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari)**

**Ireon nado kwaehnchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih dan celana kain selutut, handuknya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia berjalan menuju cermin yang tergantung di dinding flatnya. Ia mengalungkan handuknya ke lehernya. Perlahan ia singkap baju putihnya hingga batas perut. Dilihatnya luka lebam yang masih ada di perutnya akibat tinjuan Jongdae.

"Tsk, kenapa tidak mau hilang?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyentuh lukanya. "Ouch!" Baekhyun menutup kembali kaosnya dan mengambil obat oles di atas meja dan diusapkan dengan pelan di atas lukanya.

**Dashi gidaryeoya dashi dagagaya****hamkke innayo?**

**(Jika aku menunggu lagi, jika aku pergi lagi, apakah kita akan bersama?)**

**Bie jeojji anhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati yang tidak akan basah oleh air hujan?)**

Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca, memar disudut bibirnya sudah mulai menghilang. Selintas bayangan akan dirinya yang dibully habis-habisan saat masih di sekolah dasar muncul di pikirannya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat, diusapnya sudut bibirnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja? Ingat, jangan cari masalah dengan Jongdae!"

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Naega jigin kkumdeuri nal jikyeojundago**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku inginkan, akan selalu mengawasiku)**

**Naega nohji anheun sondeuri jabajundago**

**(Tangan yang tidak pernah kulepaskan, akan selalu menggenggamku)**

**Nal jarage han gyejeol jina****geudaereul mannayo**

**(Setelah musim yang membuatku bertumbuh telah berlalu, aku bertemu denganmu)**

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang lusuhnya, kedua lengannya ia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya. Matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat waktu yang ia lewati bersama Kyungsoo, dan hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan saat Chanyeol membawakan tasnya yang dijatuhkan Jongdae, saat Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya, saat Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya, dan saat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ingatan tentang ia yang memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan pagi ini dan membersihkan kelas bersama Luhan dan Luna. Membersihkan toilet bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol juga melintas di pikirannya.

**Oerowotdeon sigane insareul geonneyo~**

**(Kuucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesepian)**

Baekhyun sadar akan satu hal, saat tangannya digenggam atau menggenggam ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Saat ia tertawa atau tersenyum bersama orang lain ia merasa bahagia.

**Na gwaenchanhayo**

**(Aku baik-baik saja)**

Dan saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol, ia merasa hatinya menjadi hangat dan tidak kesepian.

**Geudae isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memilikimu)**

**Kkumi isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memiliki mimpi)**

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hingga batas dada, perlahan ia menutup matanya dan larut dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelasnya, hari ini ia datang begitu awal karena ia terbangun jam 5 subuh dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Baekhyun bergerak menuju lokernya yang terletak dibelakang kelas, meletakkan barang-barang yang perlu dimasukkan ke dalam loker dan menguncinya setelah selesai.

Saat Baekhyun ingin ke bangkunya ia tak sengaja menabrak meja Luhan membuat sebuah buku terjatuh dari laci. Baekhyun berjongkok dan memungut buku itu.

"Xi Lu Han.." gumam Baekhyun saat membaca nama yang tertera di depan buku itu. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kelas, diliriknya jam kelas. Masih pagi, tidak mungkin ada murid yang datang sepagi ini.

Baekhyun melihat halaman pertama di buku itu, terdapat gambar seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan hoodie dan sedang duduk di ayunan, raut wajahnya tampak sedih. Baekhyun kembali membuka halaman demi halaman. Matanya melebar saat melihat gambar yang menurutnya familiar.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang kerah seragamnya sedang dicengkram oleh anak laki-laki lain. Dihalaman berikutnya, anak laki-laki tersebut di tinju di bagian perutnya oleh anak laki-laki yang satunya. Dan berikutnya seorang anak laki-laki sedang tersenyum miring dan memegang sebuah tas yang diarahkan ke jendela. Baekhyun menatap gambar itu lama, dan menemukan sebuah tulisan di sudut halaman bertuliskan "Kim Jong Dae". Nafas Baekhyun tercekat dan matanya membulat.

Jari-jari lentiknya membalikkan kertas di buku itu menuju halaman berikutnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki tinggi yang terlihat berdebat dengan kedua temannya, yang satu duduk di atas meja dan yang satu duduk di kursi dan ditatapi oleh anak-anak lain. Latar gambar tersebut seperti di dalam kelas dan wajah anak yang duduk di kursi tampak seperti Minseok karena matanya yang sipit dan wajahnya yang agak chubby.

Srek!

Baekhyun tersentak dan buru-buru meletakkan buku tersebut ke dalam laci Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ahh. Ehh. Tidak ada" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Dasar aneh!"

"Hehe, pagi sekali kau datang" Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya disana.

"Aku memang sering datang jam segini dan karena kau sering datang lima menit sebelum bel masuk jadinya kau tidak tahu" Baekhyun mencibir mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di bangku yang berada di depan meja Chanyeol.

"Mau apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih untuk yang kemarin" Baekhyun tersenyum hingga tampak senyumnya mencapai kedua telinganya.

"Sama-sama dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu"

"Wae? Ini manis dan imut hehe" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan masih dengan senyum khasnya.

Chanyeol refleks memundurkan wajahnya karena wajah Baekhyun yang terlalu dekat.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"

"Wae? Kau suka kan? Ayo mengaku saja hahahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

"A-ani! Menjauh sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong! Saya datang lagi membawa Green Rain Chap 3~~ ^o^  
>Ga tau napa saya semangat banget ngetik nih ff, hehe ^.^a<br>Oh ya, sekali lagi saya mau ksi tau klo ff ini terinspirasi dari drama Queen's Classroom, saya juga sarankan buat reader skalian buat nonton drama yang daebak ini .  
>Ini ceritanya ga mainstream loh kya drama-drama korea yang biasanya ngangkat soal cinta tapi drama ini malah ngangkat soal Bullying, Diskriminasi, Persahabatan, dll. Sampai terharu nontonnya :'(<br>Di jamin ga nyesal nontonnya.. ^o^b**

**Chap ini agak panjang soalnya ada yang minta buat dipanjangin tapi maaf klo ini juga dirasa belum cukup .  
>oh ya, lagu yang sya pkai itu The Second Drawer Ost Queen's Classroom, sekedar ksi tahu aja bagi yang belum tahu ^.^<br>itu bagus loh lagunya . #promosilagi  
>dan maaf klo translatenya kurang rapi, soalnya saya translate sendiri berdasarkan english sub-nya... *bow*<strong>

**Ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya ^.^/  
>terima kasih banyak buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca ff ini, terima kasih dan terima kasih ^.^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas sunyi senyap, semua murid fokus pada Jung songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus fisika di depan. Kyungsoo sibuk mencatat, Jongdae sibuk memperhatikan, Chanyeol dan beberapa murid lainnya juga sama. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang tidak memperhatikan atau mencatat seperti yang lainnya contohnya Luhan yang sibuk menggambar seorang anak perempuan berambut sebahu yang sedang menyapu lantai kelas, Baekhyun yang sedang menggambar wajah di penghapusnya, Sehun yang menopang dagu dan mencoret-coret kertas, dan Minseok yang sibuk mengelus pensilnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Jung songsaenim meletakkan kapurnya dan menatap ke semua murid yang ada dikelas. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya. "Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan. Hari ini yang akan menjadi petugas makan siang untuk kelas 9-3 adalah Sulli, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Minseok, Seohyun, Luna, dan Sehun" Jung songsaenim membaca jadwal piket petugas makan siang yang ia bawa dari ruang guru. Suasana kelas menjadi riuh seketika, terdengar beberapa murid yang lega karena bukan mereka yang menjadi petugasnya dan yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi petugas malah menggerutu.

Seorang siswi yang bernama Sulli menghela napasnya dan menoleh pada temannya yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Fighting! Ku dengar menu makanan hari ini Sup dan sayur" Krystal –teman sebangku Sulli– berbisik pada Sulli dan satu senyum pun muncul di wajah Sulli karena mendengar ada sup dan ia berniat untuk mengambil jatah sup lebih banyak karena ia adalah petugas makan siang hari ini.

Kyungsoo meletakkan pensilnya malas saat tahu jika dirinya adalah petugas makan siang untuk hari ini.

"Hah..kenapa harus aku?" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya pelan. "Aku tidak mau mendorong troli, aku tidak mau ke dapur yang panas, aku tidak mau badanku bau sup, aku tidak mau membawa piring-piring kotor. Pokoknya tidak mau huwaaaaaaaa"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo prihatin karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang berlebihan. Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo bermaksud menyabarkan si mata bulat.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kau senang bisa ke dapur yang penuh makanan itu" Baekhyun menutup matanya membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi makanan enak.

"Tsk, dasar!" Kyungsoo mengetuk kepala Baekhyun dengan penggaris membuat Baekhyun meringis dan mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

Bunyi-bunyi berisik khas dapur terdengar begitu jelas, dan terdapat banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang mengambil jatah untuk kelasnya. Seohyun siswi berambut panjang keriting berponi itu sibuk mengelap nampan-nampan yang akan digunakan untuk makan siang nanti, Baekhyun yang sibuk memindahkan panci berisi sayur-sayur ke troli, Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghitung sendok, Sulli memasukkan nasi ke tempat nasi yang memang sudah ada di troli, ya troli yang mereka gunakan memang khusus untuk mengangkut makanan. Luhan sedang memasukkan daging yang di tumis dengan kecap ke dalam panci. Luna dan Sehun juga menyusun gelas-gelas plastik ke dalam keranjang yang nanti juga akan disimpan di troli, sementara Minseok sedang menuangkan sup dari panci utama milik dapur sekolah ke panci yang akan mereka bawa ke kelas nanti. Sibuk. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan dapur sekolah saat ini.

PRANG! TRANG! TRING Tring..tring

Semua aktivitas terhenti dan semua pandangan tertuju pada Minseok, namja berwajah imut itu sedang berdiri kaku dengan satu tangan memegang sendok sup dan tangan yang lain terangkat ke udara, matanya membulat dan mulutnya membuka. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Minseok, matanya bergerak menuju sup yang sudah tertumpah dan berceceran di lantai.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh semua orang yang ada disana, memandangi sup yang tumpah ke lantai. Semua murid dari kelas lain berbisik pada satu sama lain, sementara satu murid berlari keluar dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Baekhyun mendekati Minseok dan berjongkok untuk mengambil panci yang terjatuh dan Minseok meletakkan sendok supnya di lantai dan segera berdiri sambil memandangi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" semua murid sontak menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari Kang Songsaenim yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

Semua murid kecuali yang berasal dari kelas 9-3 menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang juga kaku di tempat dengan mata yang tertuju pada Kang Songsaenim. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan tetap menatap pada Kang Songsaenim yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang menumpahkan ini?!" Kang Songsaenim menatap semua murid yang ada disana. Diam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Minseok sang tersangka utama wajahnya sudah pucat dan Seohyun menatap Minseok dengan lekat. "Jawab! Kalau tidak ada yang mau menjawab tidak ada makan siang hari ini!" ancam Kang Songsaenim.

"Sa-saya yang menumpahkannya" Baekhyun membuka suaranya takut-takut.

Sret!

Semua orang yang ada disana beralih menatap Baekhyun. Minseok juga menatap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya. Kang Songsaenim menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan segalak-galaknya dan mencubit telinga Baekhyun cukup kencang. Makanan yang tumpah benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir oleh Kang Songsaenim.

"Dasar pembuat onar! Kau itu sudah mau lulus Baekhyun, berhentilah membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini! Kau pikir makanan itu untuk dibuang-buang?!" Kang Songsaenim melepaskan cubitannya membuat Baekhyun meringis dan mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun kasihan terutama yang sekelas dengannya.

"Kalian semua jangan pernah mencontoh murid seperti Byun Baek Hyun ini! Arraseo?!"

Semua murid hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bersuara. Mereka semua merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun dan memandang prihatin padanya.

"Semuanya kembali pada tugasnya dan Kyungsoo siapkan sup baru untuk kelasmu!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil panci yang baru untuk digunakan.

"Tapi Songsaenim, supnya di panci ini hanya sisa seperempat.." Baekhyun menunjuk panci utama dan menatap Kang Songsaenim.

"Makan saja yang ada, itu juga karena ulahmu! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja?! Cepat bersihkan lantainya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memungut panci dan sendok sup yang terletak di lantai. Murid-murid yang lain juga kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing.

"Satu orang bantu Baekhyun untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini, saya akan memberitahu Jung Songsaenim tentang hal ini" Kang Songsaenim pun meninggalkan dapur sekolah.

Baekhyun yang sedang memungut sayur-sayur sup yang jatuh dengan tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pada Minseok. Berharap kalau ia akan membantu. Tapi ia salah, Minseok membalikkan badannya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Minseok malah mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain menuju kelas. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membantu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memungut sayur-sayur itu dan matanya menangkap tangan yang ikut membantunya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan di sana.

"Biar aku bantu" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"Gomawo"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tampak berjalan bersama melewati halaman luas di depan gedung sekolah. Setelah kejadian di dapur tadi, mereka menjadi banyak bicara kepada satu sama lain. Baekhyun melihat pohon oak tua yang berdiri kokoh di halaman sekolah mereka. Baekhyun berlari menuju pohon itu dan melambai-lambai pada Luhan bermaksud menyuruh pemuda imut untuk datang.

Luhan sekarang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke atas, pohon itu tampak besar dan mengagumkan.

Hap!

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun memanjat ke dahan yang paling dekat dengan tanah. Suara benda-benda yang bergerak di dalam tasnya menjadi backsound saat Baekhyun mendaratkan kakinya ke dahan tersebut, tangan kirinya ia topang ke batang utama. Eyesmile manis miliknya terpasang begitu baik saat ia menatap Luhan.

"Ayo naik!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andwae, aku tidak pernah memanjat pohon. Aku tidak mau, nanti aku jatuh"

"Tenang saja kan ada aku yang memegangmu, jika jatuh maka kita akan jatuh bersama, hehe. Lagipula aku cukup profesional dalam memanjat, aku jamin kau tidak akan jatuh" Baekhyun tetap mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan tampak ragu saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum saat uluran tangannya disambut oleh Luhan.

Tap!

Kaki Luhan menapaki dahan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, satu senyum terkembang di wajah Luhan.

"Wah...aku bisa memanjat!" girang Luhan sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Ini masih dekat dengan tanah Lu, kita naik sampai sana" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dahan yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau gila?! Itu sangat tinggi, aku tidak mau!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau takut ketinggian? Konyol!" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dan naik ke dahan berikutnya meninggalkan Luhan. "Ikut naik atau tidak ku bantu turun" ancam Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tsk" Luhan berdecak dan menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun lagi dan naik ke dahan berikutnya.

Dahan demi dahan mereka naiki dan sampai pada dahan yang dituju, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang utama, sementara Luhan duduk dengan kakinya yang terjuntai ke bawah, tangannya menggenggam cabang pohon terdekat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Sensasi memanjat, memang apa lagi" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi lambat Luhan.

"Melelahkan. Terus, sekarang kita mau apa?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatap ke bawah, Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia takut pada ketinggian tapi sudah sampai sini mau apalagi.

Dibawah sana seorang siswa tinggi dengan rambut hitam sedang berjalan sendirian, tidak benar-benar sendirian karena ada dua orang yang mengamatinya dari atas pohon.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan melihat Baekhyun, suara Luhan terlalu kecil untuk dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun apalagi ditambah suara angin yang berdesir melewati mereka. Merasa tidak didengar Luhan kembali megalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di bawah sana.

Hap!

Luhan melihat Baekhyun bergerak lincah dari dahan ke dahan, menuruninya dengan lincah dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang menginjak tanah. Luhan melihat ke sekeliling dan mulai merasa panik.

"Bagaimana aku turun nanti?" batin Luhan dan Luhan menggerakkan badannya secara perlahan mendekati batang besar pohon oak itu.

Sementara di bawah sana Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol.

Sret!

Chanyeol menoleh saat lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bodoh padanya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mau pergi les sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap pada Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang masih memegang lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hari ini aku langsung pulang. Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu baguslah, jadi kita bisa main bersama, yey" girang Baekhyun.

"Main? Main apa dan dimana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk pohon oak yang baru saja dinaikinya dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari Baekhyun.

"Pohon? Kau mau kita main di pohon? Ya! Andwae!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau belum pernah naik" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Chanyeol sinis.

"Aku manusia normal yang hidup di atas tanah bukan di atas pohon" balas Chanyeol.

"Lagi pula ada Luhan disana"

"Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan matanya yang membulat. Pasalnya yang ia tahu Luhan itu anak pendiam di kelasnya dan sekarang Baekhyun bilang Luhan ada di atas pohon? Luhan memanjat begitu? Konyol.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ayo ikut aku" Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke bawah pohon oak. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya saat melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk bermeter-meter diatas sana sambil memeluk batang utama pohon ini. Jelas sekali Luhan sedang ketakutan.

"Kau memaksanya untuk naik?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan saat ia menoleh ia sudah tidak melihat Baekhyun ada disampingnya, tapi sudah berpindah ke atas dahan pohon.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya kembali sama seperti dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya melihat tingkah makhluk di depannya.

Hap!

Chanyeol naik tanpa menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Mereka berdua naik dengan mudah terutama Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didahan yang lebih tinggi daripada Luhan dan dirinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Sementara Luhan memandang ke sekitar semampu yang bisa ia lihat dari atas sini.

"Kalau kita ketahuan kita bisa dimarahi oleh guru"

"Ini juga salahmu, siapa suruh kau mengajak kami naik ke atas sini" balas Chanyeol saat ia mendengar Baekhyun bicara.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan, duduk di atas pohon bersama teman terbaik seperti di film-film hehe dan lagipula kau sendiri yang mau naik" Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Chingu?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau menganggapku teman?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah jadi temanku sejak kemarin hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sementara Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih dan Luhan juga ikut tersenyum bersama Baekhyun.

"Gomawo. Kau teman pertamaku di sekolah" Luhan tersenyum sementara Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Yang pertama? Jadi, selama ini kau tidak punya teman, begitu?"

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak bodoh Baek, bahkan dulu nilaiku lebih rendah dari penghapus Myungsoo" Luhan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan.

"Ahh kau hanya terlalu merendah" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

"Ya! Kalian berdua, sudah selesai bicara tentang teman bodoh kalian?" Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara dan sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Jangan terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya pertemanan atau persahabatan Baek, kau hanya akan berujung dengan dikucilkan sama seperti dulu. Orang yang membalas senyummu setiap hari bisa menjadi sangat berbeda di belakangmu" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Baekhyun seakan mereka hanya berdua disana, air muka Baekhyun pun mendadak berubah. Kenangan masa-masa ia dikucilkan melintas begitu cepat di otaknya, penghianatan yang dilakukan teman-temannya juga sangat jelas.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Baek, kau tau kalau teman yang kau maksud itu hanya hidup di dalam otakmu" lanjut Chanyeol, ujung mata Chanyeol melihat pada Luhan yang sekarang hanya menunduk. Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menuruni dahan demi dahan pohon oak itu dan saat ia sampai dibawah ia merapikan seragamnya sejenak dan berbalik, hendak meninggalkan pohon rimbun itu. Belum sempat ia melangkah suara melengking milik Baekhyun sudah menerpa telinganya.

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol!"

Baekhyun menempatkan tangannya pada sisi-sisi mulutnya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Sekalipun aku dikucilkan lagi, aku tetap percaya kalau teman itu ada dan aku, Byun Baek Hyun. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temanku merasa dikucilkan sama seperti aku dulu! Kau dengar?!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, hatinya terasa hangat saat Baekhyun meneriakkan hal itu.

Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pohon oak itu tanpa membalas perkataan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam saat ia sudah cukup jauh.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, hari ini hari sabtu dan sekolah libur. Rencananya Baekhyun ingin mengajak Tao untuk main game dan yang kalah harus mentraktir makan, dan Baekhyun selalu menang dari Tao.

Mata bulat Baekhyun menatap sosok yang tidak asing baginya sedang berjongkok di tepi sungai kecil, Baekhyun berhenti dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Baekhyun menghampiri orang tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya membuat yang ditepuk kaget dan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"YA!" Jongdae berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mendorong kepala Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa mengagetkanku? Sengaja?! Biar aku tercebur ke sana?!" tunjuk Jongdae ke sungai kecil yang mengalir di depan mereka.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus kepalanya "Aniyo, aku kan hanya menyapa"

"Dasar bodoh! Bebek-bebeknya jadi pergi kan?!" Jongdae kembali mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan berjongkok di tepi sungai memandangi bebek-bebek itu.

"Bebek?" Baekhyun juga ikut menjongkokkan dirinya di samping Jongdae. "Jadi kau melihat bebek dari tadi?"

"Berisik!"

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan melepaskan sepatunya dan turun ke sungai yang airnya hanya sebetis.

"Kau mau apa?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Menangkap bebek"

Jongdae melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan ke sana ke mari, berusaha menangkap anak-anak bebek, ada juga saat Baekhyun dikejar oleh induk bebek yang mengakibatkan celananya yang selutut basah karena percikan air. Jongdae tanpa sadar tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Baekhyun.

Hap!

Akhirnya dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya dan usaha-usahanya Baekhyun berhasil menangkap seekor anak bebek.

"Yey! Aku berhasil menangkap anak bebeknya!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan bebeknya pada Jongdae.

"Sini sini, kemarikan bebeknya" Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Baekhyun mendekati Jongdae dan memberikan anak bebek itu pada Jongdae dan ia naik ke atas dan duduk di sebelah Jongdae yang sedang mengelus anak bebek itu.

"Lucu sekali, pantas kau suka hehe" Baekhyun menyengir dan mengelus kepala anak bebek itu.

Hari itu Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongdae. Hanya karena seekor anak bebek mereka jadi lebih akrab. Bahkan Jongdae sampai meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah , maafkan aku yang selama ini suka bertindak sesuka hati pada mu"

"Gwenchanna, aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi. Sekarang kau dan aku adalah teman hehe" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongdae dan Jongdae mengangguk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Jongdae merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan setelah ini.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolahnya seperti biasanya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai padahal sudah pukul 08.45 dan jika Baekhyun tidak cepat bisa saja ia terlambat.

Tin Tin Tin

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti dan pintu mobil pun terbuka, menampakkan Jongdae disana.

"Ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan masuk ke mobil Jongdae, menutup pintunya dan meletakkan ranselnya di pangkuannya.

"Wah aku tidak mengira bisa berangkat bersama-sama hehe" Baekhyun menyengir sambil melihat pada Jongdae.

"Tadi dari jauh aku melihatmu, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengajakmu masuk tapi karena kasihan...ya sudah hahahahahaha"

Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan Jongdae dan Jongdae tidak protes sekalipun Baekhyun melakukan itu padanya.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah bunyi sejak dua menit yang lalu dan Baekhyun masih memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran sebelumnya ke dalam tas.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya "Besok orang tuamu akan datang?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, mereka...sibuk" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ahh, jadi siapamu yang akan datang?"

"Mungkin tidak ada hehe" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Lagipula tidak ada yang peduli bagaimana sikap dan nilai ku di sekolah bagaimana hehe" Baekhyun kembali menyengir dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan Luhan lalu mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Secarik kartu undangan muncul didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraihnya dan membuka kartu undangan itu.

"Datang ya, itu undangan resmi ulang tahunku" Jongdae tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk membaginya ke anak-anak yang lain.

Jongdae melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di lokernya segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan berdiri "Datang ya ke acara ulang tahunku, ini undangan resminya" Jongdae menyerahkan kartu undangan pada Baekhyun.

"Ahh iya, tentu saja aku akan pergi" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang menggambar. "Jongdae-ya, bisa tidak kalau kau mengundang Luhan juga?"

Jongdae memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan, alisnya terangkat sebelah saat ia berpikir mau mengundangnya atau tidak. Jongdae kembali menatap pada Baekhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongdae menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk dan menyerahkan kartu undangannya pada Luhan.

"Ini, datang ya, tidak bawa kado juga tak apa" Jongdae tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang memandangi kartu undangan Jongdae.

"Kita pergi bersama, ya?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan turun diluar sana, membuat langit gelap karena matahari tertutupi awan tebal, ini baru jam 16.00 tapi sudah seperti setengah 6 sore. Baekhyun sedang mengepel lantai kelas karena ia memang bertugas hari ini. Jika ditanya yang lain kemana, maka jawabannya adalah Baekhyun menyuruh mereka pulang dengan alasan hujan deras akan segera turun dan dia bisa membersihkan semuanya sendirian.

"Hah! Kenapa kelas harus dipel? Lagipula kan kami masuk dengan sepatu, benar-benar merepot–

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Si-siapa itu?!" Baekhyun mengacungkan tongkat pengepelnya.

Tap.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi bodoh dan pengepel di tangannya.

"Mengepel sendirian, huh? Mana temanmu?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Aku menyuruh mereka pulang, memang kenapa?" Baekhyun menurunkan pengepelnya dan kembali mengepel.

"Sudah ku duga, kau begitu bodoh sampai mau membersihkan kelas sendirian"

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu, dan kenapa kau masih disini?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di kursi guru.

"Di luar hujan cukup deras dan angin cukup kuat, kau tidak tahu ya?" Chanyeol meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja guru.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menggerutu dan meletakkan pengepelnya di lemari kebersihan. Bangku-bangku yang tadi digesernya ia kembalikan ke posisi semula.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menyeret kursi demi kursi akhirnya turun tangan untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun!" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Apa kau tidak takut akan dikucilkan lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tentu saja aku takut, karena aku takut makanya aku ingin punya banyak teman. Seperti cerita kucing hitam dan kucing putih, kucing putih selalu dianggap lucu dan sangat disayang, mereka hanya perlu mengeong dan berlaku menggemaskan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi kucing hitam berbeda, mereka selalu dianggap sebagai lambang jahat, pembawa sial, dan lainnya. Mereka harus terima jika mereka ditendang, atau dibuang, mereka juga harus berjuang sendiri untuk mendapat makanan, jika saja kucing hitam bisa berteman dengan kucing putih mungkin nasib sang kucing putih akan berpindah padanya walau hanya sedikit"

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang juga sama-sama diam. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja yang ada dibelakangnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Puk!

Tangan besar Chanyeol mendarat di kepala Baekhyun.

"Jika kau terus berjuang melawan dunia, mungkin suatu saat nanti dunia akan menyerah dan memberikan apa yang seharusnya kau dapat. Terus percaya apa yang kau percayai Baek, jika kau percaya pertemanan dan persahabatan sejati itu ada, maka itu memang ada"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Karena aku tahu siapa kucing hitam itu"

.

.

.

**Annyeong, ini Green Rain chap 4-nya ^^  
>maaf kalau ini ga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan T^T<br>di chap ini saya juga udah coba panjangin ceritanya  
>di chap ini kenapa banyak nama-nama yeoja, karena saya rasa ga mungkin kalau satu kelas isinya cowok semua, moga kalian tetap suka<br>yang minta Baek di bully, udah mendekati kok muahahahaha #ketawajahat  
>moga ini ga makin membosankan ya, dan maaf kalau moment ChanBaek-nya sedikit, soalnya masih disimpan buat nanti ^^<strong>

**Ditunggu loh kritik dan sarannya ^O^/  
>saya membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk kritikan-kritikan dan saran ^o^<strong>

**Terima kasih buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca ff ini ^.^/**


End file.
